


Sexy Maiko Week

by Lothlorienx



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Complete, Drabbles, Erotic, F/M, Finished, Fluff, Multichapter, NSFW, Smut, Smutty, mai x zuko - Freeform, maiko, oneshots, sexymaikoweek, sexymaikoweek2015, zuko x mai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:11:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4707167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothlorienx/pseuds/Lothlorienx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seven pieces of Mai and Zuko, which had been published on Tumblr beforehand. 2015. Zuko x Mai: sexy, dramatic, pragmatic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morning

Day 1: Morning

“We stayed out all night again?” Mai asked dismally. Her voice was muffled through the tangled fabric, but Zuko heard her well.  
Opening a single eye, he shifted his gaze to the horizon behind them. Sure enough, the sky had the coloring of sunrise. Black fading into dark purple fading into orange.  
He groaned and closed his eyes again.  
He pulled the picnic blanket around both of them tightly, trying to warm their naked skin from the morning chill in the air.  
“Guess so,” he whispered.  
Beside him, he could feel Mai shifting, her warm skin brushing up against his as she looked around hastily for her clothes. Only to find that she was laying on top of them. With a sigh, she dug them out and brushed off the rocky dust that had collected on them.  
“Don’t know how I’m gonna explain this,” she said to herself.  
“Who do you need to explain anything to?” Zuko asked her again. His voice was husky and his words were slurring together.  
Mai pulled the fabric to her chest and lay back down again. How she had found the comfort to sleep on such a hard surface was beyond her. But, she supposed, she was tired after last night’s activities.  
“Well…no one…but still,” she said.  
Zuko wrapped his arm around her, pulling her back to him. He smiled, enjoying the moment with her. Beside him, Mai smiled back, though neither saw it.  
“We could stay past morning,” Mai suggested. Her tone was light, as though she were on the verge of sleep once more. But when Zuko looked at her, her eyes were sharp as ever.  
“Stay past morning and just come back the next day together. Much less obvious that way.”  
She paused.  
“It’s not like anyone’s going to miss us that much. Besides, this place is boring anyway.” She closed her eyes again, listening to Zuko’s steady breathing. Not caring what his response was.  
“Okay.” The word was slurred.  
“Glad you made the right choice,” Mai returned eventually. She rolled over to him, wrapping her arms around his bare chest. She pressed her naked breasts up against his warm body, and kissed him lightly.  
“It’ll be much more fun that way.”  
Zuko smiled, actually smiled. Despite all that had been on his mind lately, despite the small pain in his arms from sleeping on the rocks, he was happy.  
He grabbed her face just as she was pulling away, and kissed her deeply. Not caring about the quickly passing time.  
The sun rose ever higher, painting the entire landscape in fiery shades of orange and gold. The very air seemed alive with the color. Upon opening their eyes, they were met with a blinding metallic vision, making them both groan.  
“I’ve always hated the mornings,” Mai said.  
She gave a gloomy sigh before a wry smile crept across her face, and she crawled back under the blanket with Zuko.


	2. Risks

Day Two: Risks

Mai peered out past the thick layers of the curtain. Not many officials came this way, so it was perfect for their meeting. Zuko came around the corner, nearly sprinting the entire way. He almost waved when he saw Mai peering out at him, but his hand flinched awkwardly as he decided against it.  
With a final look around the empty corridor, Zuko snuck behind the thick drapes with Mai.  
“We have five minutes,” he told her, “take off your clothes.”  
“Thought you’d never ask,” Mai replied sarcastically. Instead of removing her clothes right away, she laced her arms around Zuko’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.  
He moaned against her.  
“If I’m getting screwed, I’m getting kissed, too.”  
Zuko gave a quiet laugh.  
He watched eagerly as Mai unfastened the clasps of her over-robe and pulled her skirt up past her hips, exposing her nakedness to him. She pulled him in again, and Zuko grabbed the fabric of the curtain, to keep it from slipping away and revealing the half naked lovers.  
With a final push of the confines of his clothing, his erection was freed and he was thrusting into her with heated abandon.   
Her hands were all over him, exploring the body beneath his clothes and stroking at his face, fingers ghosting over his skin. All the while, with every deep thrust, he moaned against her.   
“Keep quiet,” Mai whispered to him.  
She suppressed a surprised gasp as he slammed her up against the wall once more, and her fingers dug into his back, her sharpened nails nearly piercing through the fabric.  
“I am being quiet,” he whispered back.  
Mai’s body flushed a hot red as she got closer to orgasm. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes, counting down the minutes. How many minutes had passed? At least three, she counted.  
Zuko’s lips were at her throat, ghosting over the sensitive skin. That was enough for her; she came. Her eyes opened wide, and her mouth opened wide, no sound coming from her. She let the waves of orgasm work through the last of her nerves before letting out a sigh.  
Her muscles clenched as Zuko still thrust into her.   
Patterns danced in front of Mai’s eyes, but still she did her best to study him. Running her fingers up and down his chest and delicately pressing against his temples.  
He gave her a wide smile, and kissed her neck. She felt on fire all over again.  
The sound of footsteps and voices came down the hallway. Zuko paused briefly, before setting a slow pace. Protectively, Zuko pulled at the curtain around them. The fabric was thick enough that they shouldn’t be seen, and there shouldn’t have been any gaps in the fabric.  
Mai wanted to peer out, see who was walking down the hallway, before she decided she didn’t care. All that mattered right now was this moment.  
“How many minutes do we have left?” Zuko whispered to her.  
Mai thought back.  
“One and a half,” she guessed.  
He raised his eyebrows, as if to say, ‘Well then.’ With a bite of his lips, he drew back slightly, then rammed her against the wall again. Neither of them made a sound, but the sound of a thump made the people walking pause.  
“What was that?” a voice asked.  
Mai pushed away from the wall and Zuko pushed into her. Deeper, again and again and again. Mai met his every thrust.  
“I don’t know,” said another voice. Footsteps seemed to be approaching their hiding spot.  
The two of them could just see their surprised faces, the look of shock and disgust. They sounded old; they’d probably work their discovery into the idea of wild and unmannered youth.  
“Everyone is requested back into the Throne Room,” came the harsh voice. Instantly, the footsteps that were walking towards them passed them, walking away and back into the other halls.  
“You heard them,” Mai told Zuko. She was unable to keep her voice even, not in the midst of such satisfying and risky sexual pleasure.  
“Give me a second,” Zuko replied with a groan.  
He gave a few more thrusts, and then pulled out, working away at his orgasm with his hands. Mai grabbed her hands around him, half hugging him and half pulling the curtain back around them.  
He moaned, and Mai could feel as hot fluid splashed onto her legs, trickling down her inner thigh. He gave another shuddering breath, giving himself enough time to breathe, then started recomposing himself.  
Mai wiped away the fluid with the inside of her dress, knowing that she clean it the second she got back home.  
“How do I look?” Zuko asked her. He patted his hands down his clothes, making sure they were not mussed.   
“Your clothes are fine,” she told him, “but your skin is kind of flushed.”  
“Great…” he groaned.  
Just as he was about to leave the curtain, Mai put a hand on his arm, stopping him for a second.   
“As far as risks go, this one was… kind of… fun.” She ran her hand up and down his arm one last time before she left the palace.  
As Zuko went back into the War Room, he could have sworn that Mai had given him a look that said, 'We are definitely doing that again.’


	3. Honor

Day Three: Honor

“You know, this will come to pass.”  
Her words cut through the thick haze of his thoughts. When he turned to look up at her, he could see her face as nothing more than a silhouette against the window.  
The shape of her lips moved again: “You worry too much.”  
“And you don’t worry enough,” he shot back.  
At that, Mai turned her head. The jet blackness of her hair seemed to seep into the evening sky. Her demeanor was always calm and controlled, and even tonight she seemed oddly at ease.  
“That’s because there is nothing to worry about.” She tilted her head to the side. “Why do you feel the need to dwell on this?”  
Zuko didn’t answer, only shook his head angrily. He squeezed his eyes shut, as if that would some how block out reality. It didn’t. In agitation, he snarled and brought his fists down onto the couch, small flames dancing in the air.  
“You wouldn’t understand!” Zuko said, launching himself off the couch.   
He went to the window, slumping up against the ledge broodingly. Mai studied him, her sharp eyes not missing a single word of his body language. After reading all she could, she sighed and drank another sip of her tea.  
Steam curled around her and her hands warmed instantly at the touch.  
“Thanks for making tea,” she said dully.  
From the sides of her eyes, she watched as Zuko seemed to pout even more. As if that was somehow possible.  
Again, her voice cut through the thick haze of his thoughts once more. “Perhaps,” she said, causing Zuko to stir, “it would help me understand if you would tell me what is worrying you.”  
For a split second, he considered telling her. Telling her about his fears, and his sense of shame. The shame of lying to everyone about the death of the Avatar, of the fact he might still be alive, anything… everything…  
But then he cut those thoughts off.  
“This is still about your honor, isn’t it?” Mai asked, seeming to read his thoughts. She always managed to do that, somehow.  
“Ya,” Zuko returned, “I guess it is…”  
“You really need to broaden your horizons.”  
Rising from her seat on the couch, she went over to him, laying her hands on his chest. Her eyes were set on him, unwavering, and Zuko suddenly felt uncomfortable under her gaze. He resisted the urge to shift around her.  
“Ah! Zuko!” Mai said, and embraced him suddenly. Surprising him so that he stood there for a moment, not knowing what to do. Finally, he embraced her back.  
With that, all his thoughts and worries just melted away, replaced by the very essence of her. The feel of her body, the smell of tea mixed with perfumes. The way she could comfort him, drag him out of his thoughts.  
For now, everything was just her.  
The only thing that could break the spell was the sound of snickering.  
“You know what I am going to do?” Mai asked him, walking away, and taking her tea cup with her. Putting on her most innocent smile, she said, “One day, I’m going to get a cat. And I’m going to name it, ‘Your Honor.’”  
Zuko pouted.  
“The only time you’ll have to worry about Your Honor is when they’ve climbed a tree and can’t get down.”  
His scowl turned bitter, and he was about to storm out of the house when Mai offered more to him.  
“You know, if you ever need to talk, I’m here to listen.”  
Her sharp eyes had softened once more, and she offered him her most genuine concern. Still, Zuko eyed the door.   
“Zuko,” she said, and turned his face towards her. “There is more to you than your honor. I know you don’t see it now, but I’m hoping that you will one day.” She kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth for a split second.  
When they broke the kiss, he sighed and leaned up against her.  
“Forget about your honor,” Mai told him, ghosting her hands over his body. “Even if just for tonight, forget about it.”


	4. Sacrifies

Day Four: Sacrifies

Mai bundled Izumi up in the blanket protectively, making sure she was secure as possible before she slung the baby over her back.  
“Is she safe?” Mai asked Zuko, spinning around to give Zuko a better look. Zuko checked the give and hold of the fabric. “It’s good,” he said.  
Izumi made a playful sound in the back of her throat, and smiled. Zuko rubbed her head for a moment, then pulled the rest of the protective fabric around her so that she wouldn’t be seen.  
“Let’s just hope she won’t cause us too much trouble,” Mai said.  
While the two walked on through the thickened wooded forest, Mai was instinctively checking herself for all her weapons for the hundredth time. All her sais, darts, daggers, knives, stars, claws were where they should be.  
Zuko’s twin swords were strapped onto his back. The two of them were dressed all in black; the better for the stealth.  
Together, they quietly trekked their way through the blackened forest, following the instructions Sokka had given them with ease. Neither of them made a sound, not the rustle of leaves not the snap of a twig or the exhale of breath gave them away. Even little Izumi seemed to be silent.  
When they had reached the edge of the forest, they stopped. It was from there on that they would be in full mission-mode.  
Zuko huddled up next to Mai, and scanned the area with her.  
“It’s been a long time since we last did this,” he whispered to her. Mai nodded in return, saying nothing.  
The moon was nothing more than a small sliver in the sky, illuminating next to nothing. Giving the three of them plenty of darkness for cover. They looked back at each other, checking to see if they were both prepared, and with a nod they sprung out from the forest and across the wide stretch of the grassy plains.  
It wasn’t until the flat ground had become a mess of hills and valleys and cracked earth that the two of them were able to rest again. Mai spun the baby around her, peeling back the fabric and checking her over.  
She was perfect.  
“You know,” whispered Zuko, “I could carry her on my back….uh–if you want me to.”  
“No.” Mai shook her head. “I’ll carry Izumi. Besides, you’re carrying your swords on your back.” She hugged Izumi softly before pushing her around to her back.  
“If I were carrying Izumi, I’d give up my swords…or at least find some other to carry them.” He shrugged.  
“What about your firebending?” Mai asked him.  
Zuko shook his head, staring vacantly out across the valley. His eyes shifted from the moon back to the ground. “I’d rather not use it,” he said, “Sokka asked me not to, anyway.”  
Mai tilted her head to the side. She had known that accepting this mission was a bit foolish, but she was desperate for action. When Zuko had asked if she was up for sneaking across the borders of their country for a mission with Sokka and Toph, of course she had jumped at the chance.  
Anything to get her out of the royal city, or even just the palace, for a week or two.  
“Of course, there are going to have to be some sacrifices,” Zuko had said, just a few hours before they had left. “No one should know about us leaving, so had to have a few people cover for us. And really, no one should know about the two of us off in the wild.”  
Mai had smirked at that expression.  
“Any specific sacrifices?” Mai had asked him. She remembered that Izumi was in the room with them, being sung to by one of the caretakers. “I’m not leaving Izumi behind.”  
That had been the one thing Mai was set on; no matter what else she had to sacrifice, she wasn’t leaving Izumi behind.  
“I’ll have to give up my firebending,” Zuko had said back then. Mai had thought he was joking, or simply being overdramatic. He didn’t need to give up all his firebending for a simple mission. But as always, Zuko was going to be overdramatic about this.  
“They’re here,” Mai said, snapping back to the present. She could see two dark silhouettes blurring across the landscape. Her sight never wavered as she watched the two shapes streak this way and that.   
Then…vanish.  
Mai’s eyes widened in shock.  
“Where–?” she stuttered, just as the rocks behind her started to crumble and break. Spinning around, she saw a young woman emerge from the debris, earthen dust coating her black clothing and hair.  
Behind Toph, Sokka followed, panting hard.   
Being as silent as she could, she pushed the rocks back over the open earth, trying to reset the elements to just as they were. At the noise of crunching rocks, Izumi made giggling, burbling noises.  
Nearly disturbed.  
Mai slung her over, back into her arms, where she comforted the child once more. Zuko only watched, not wanting to interrupt.  
“You brought that thing?” Toph asked in a low voice.  
“Yes,” Mai snapped back, keeping her voice low and calm. But still, she seemed overly defensive, even to her ears. “I wasn’t leaving Izumi behind,” she tried again, this time sounding more collected.  
“Because babies just go so well with stealth and fighting,” said Toph sarcastically.   
Mai’s jaw clenched.  
“Really,” Toph said again, her voice more earnest this time, “you should’ve left the baby at home. I just know she’ll get in the way of something–”  
“I promise you she won’t. Trust me, I can handle her.”  
Toph only sighed.  
Jumping up on top of a large boulder, she thrust her arms out, her muscles clenching with the effort. Rocky debris broke and shifted open in the earth, revealing the tunnel she had made.  
Sokka was the first to run in.  
Zuko shrugged and followed in after him, Mai walking by his side as the two of them made for the dark tunnel. Toph reached out and gripped Mai by the arm, stopping her. Her grip was hard, strong, and Mai was slightly impressed.  
Zuko kept walking.  
“Mai,” Toph said to her, “I know you love that child, but come on. You can’t bring her on every mission.”  
Mai said nothing. She thought about rolling her eyes, but she knew it would be a waste. Toph wouldn’t be able to see it; she remembered hearing about that.  
“Look,” Toph said again, slightly peeved at Mai’s silence, “all I’m saying is that you should either sacrifice time with your daughter or sacrifice these ‘late-night outings.’” She paused. “You can’t do both.”  
“Yes I can,” Mai replied. “I can go on as many dangerous missions as I want, take as many 'late night outings’ as I want, and live my life just the way I want to live it without having to sacrifice anything. I can throw as many knives as I want, and I’ll still not be sacrificing anything.”  
“Really?” Toph asked her. The wheels in her head seemed to be turning.  
“I can be a good mother, and I can be my own person. I don’t have to sacrifice one for the other.” And with that, Mai spun around and headed forward, Izumi still bundled on her back, and went into the darkness of the cave.


	5. Fruit Tart

Day Five: Fruit Tart

The taste of blackberries and blueberries lingered on her tongue.  
Darting her tongue out to lick her lips, she saw that her mouth had been colored a dark inky purple. All thanks to the overly rich fruit tart. She brought her fingers up to touch her lips, seeing only the smallest black smear on the tips.  
Beside her, Zuko snickered.  
“What was that for?” she snapped at him.  
“That look is oddly suiting for you,” he joked. He snaked a hand around her waist, and pulled her closer to him, which actually made Mai smile. “Dark, gloomy, alluring,” he continued on.   
Mai arched an eyebrow at him.  
“…should I not have said that?” Zuko asked awkwardly.   
“Oh no,” she said, a sly smile stretching across her face, “your way with words is perfect.”  
Zuko caught the look in her eyes, shining dimly in the torch light. In a single moment, she pressed her lips to his, kissing him deeply. As the kiss deepened, Zuko could taste the berries that still lingered on her lips. His tongue darted out quickly, just enough to taste the berries and nothing more.   
Mai’s eyes slid open slightly, watching as the two of them continued to deepen their kiss. Reaching out her hands, she locked them onto his skin with her sharp nails, pulling him in closer to her.  
The sharp sound of firecrackers were heard above their heads, as well as the shouts of the crowd, drowned out in the distance. Breaking the fruity kiss, they both spun around to see how close the crowds had gotten.  
They were still distanced, but not as much as they once were.  
“Come on,” Mai said, grabbing his hand and leading him to a more secluded part of the festival.  
It wasn’t a matter of whether or not someone would recognize them; despite the fact that the two of them had snuck out of the Royal City to go to this festival, they knew they’d never really be caught. Even if someone did recognize them, it wouldn’t matter.  
It had been Zuko’s idea, to sneak out of the Royal City for the fun of it, and Mai because she was bored.  
So now, as the two of them hid in the shadows of the night, sharing kisses that tasted of fruit tarts and their hands searching under one another’s clothes, they were beyond happy that they came.  
But still had yet to come.  
The sweetness of the fruit mingled into their kisses, goading them for more and more passion, till they became so lost in the feeling that they didn’t notice the stumbling guy in the background.  
Breaking apart once more, they shifted their gaze to a teenager, clearly drunk and amused.  
“Looks like I’m interrupting something,” he said, snickering.  
Zuko grit his teeth, and the heat of fire was crackling in his hands. “Leave!” he said, fire coming with his breath. The guy wasn’t fazed in the least; only put his hands up and spun to walk away.  
In a second, Mai’s hand flashed forward, her hidden knife catching in the faintest fiery glow. With her knife quickly reaching forward and pulling back to her, the sash he had been wearing was cut free, small tears in the black fabric unravelling.   
And then, Zuko’s eyes were bound with the sash.  
She kissed him again, and all Zuko could taste was the fruit. The taste of blackberries and blueberries lingering on his tongue as Mai kept getting him closer. He sighed as Mai trailed her lips down his neck, the few remaining inky smudges on her lips making across his skin.  
As the taste faded away, he heard himself saying, “Kiss me again,” before he could stop himself.  
With that, the taste of blueberries and blackberries was on his lips again.


	6. Alternative Universe

Day Six: Alternative Universe

The torrent of water came at Mai in a quick flash, almost striking her, had she not jumped out of the way in time.  
But that was not the end. Another spinning torrent of water came straight at her, this time hardened into sharpened icicles. Mai grabbed her largest knife, freshly sharpened and that gleamed in the sunlight. Spinning it around quickly, she broke the sharpened icicles that flew towards her.  
Once all broken, she dodged out of the way again, avoiding another torrent of water. One that spun around in the air, snaking towards her. Lowering herself down, she let the blade of water pass over her head.  
The blade of water did, however, slice straight into the sculpted vases, smashing them into a thousand sharp pieces just before hitting the frozen walls of the nearby building. A large pillar was sliced in two, and partly gave way, the ice of the building cracking and splitting as it slid a breath away.  
“Way to go,” Mai told Zuko.  
Zuko was running towards the mess he had made, stopping just short of the shattered pieces of the icy vase. The water the vases had contained were freezing onto the snow beneath their feet.  
“Shit,” he muttered under his breath.  
Mai pushed her blades back inside of her clothing, tucking them neatly away. Concealed by her black and blue Water Tribe robes, she tugged her long, thick sleeves down again. All that was left in her hands was the fabric of her black sleeves that wrapped around her palms.  
Zuko still looked panicked.  
“Zuko,” Mai said, putting an arm around him, “relax, I doubt the crowned prince is gonna get in trouble for too much waterbending.”  
He still looked unconvinced. Sighing, Mai left his side, walking across the short expanse of snow to pick up the parkas they had left on the sidelines. Bundling both of them up in her arms, she went back to Zuko, throwing his parka to him.  
Catching him unaware, since he was surprised by the hit.  
“Thanks,” he told her. But still didn’t look at her; his eyes were busy following the people surrounding the sliced pillar. They all were agitated at it, but none of them dared say anything to him.  
The crowned prince was not someone to start a fight with.  
“They’ll fix it,” Mai said, and grabbed his arm. Already her parka was back on, warming her right back up. After their mock fight had stopped, the sweat that had beaded around her skin was starting to chill her.  
Mai pulled Zuko from the field, and back out into the openness of the Royal City. All around, the ice and ocean waters gleamed in the sunlight that was dipping towards the Earth. The stone used for other parts of the buildings were even glowing warm shades.  
Shivering, Zuko scrambled to put his parka back on.  
Teeth chattering, he said, “I don’t remember it being this cold…”  
In all honesty, Mai hadn’t thought so either. But both her and Zuko had been away from home for so long. Zuko had been away from the Northern Water Tribe for three years after his banishment, and Mai’s family had left to govern a city within the Fire Nation that they had been taking over.  
Now that they were both back in the Arctic, the weather was going to take more getting used to.  
Earlier this morning, when the two lay in bed together, neither of them had wanted to get up. They were far too tired, and it was far too cold. Instead they had clutched to each other for warmth and pulled the blankets and furs all around them.  
“It helps if you’re wearing darker colors,” Mai said after a while.   
They followed the snow covered walkways and icy bridges back around the city. Memories came rushing back to Zuko as he tried to remember all these places from childhood. He remembered so many of them.   
Everything from the names of the noble houses to the armories and royal market houses. Long ago, when he and Azula were little, they had both been in a fight to see who would be the better waterbender.  
It had gone on for so long that so much of the ice was broken, and they had nearly sunk an entire icy pagoda.  
Zuko saw that the breaks were still there.  
Great, he thought, they couldn’t repair that fully, so now they won’t repair the pillar fully.  
Zuko had stopped walking, Mai had noticed. He stood atop one of the ice bridges, looking at the pagoda, eyeing the sharp bits of ice and snowy land that had never been fully repaired.  
Mai stood beside him, remembering that day almost as well as he did. She had watched as Azula and Zuko had tried to best each other at their waterbending. Even as their game had slowly turned to destruction, she had enjoyed watching it.  
Her eyes darkened, and a small smile came to her face.  
“Zuko,” she said, placing her hands upon him. He turned, and she kissed him deeply. His lips felt cold and small, but the heat between them soon fixed that. Pulling away, Mai said to him, “I have an idea.”  
“What?” he asked her.  
Mai brandished her weapons, a quick flash of metal protruding from the darkness of her sleeves. Zuko still was confused. With a sigh, Mai only spun around, gesturing towards the pagoda with the broken ice cracking up the walls.  
She jumped down from the icy bridge, landing just next to the waterways that crossed around the city.  
Mai turned back to him, her face still as stoic as ever, but Zuko finally understood. With a regretful smirk, he followed her onward.


	7. Confusion

Day Seven: Confusion

Zuko kissed Mai hard, running his hands up and down her body with wild abandon, feeling every inch of her naked body, wanting her more and more with each passing moment.   
Through the thin fabric of his clothes, Mai could feel his erection pressing up against her thigh, and she sighed in pleasure. She pressed her hands up to his chest, feeling the naked skin of his torso.  
“Let’s get you out of those clothes,” Zuko said, and Mai started pulling the red and black fabric from her body, letting it pool on the floor in a small heap that she kicked away from herself and under the bed.  
“Better?” she asked him.  
She looked down at his body, completely naked in front of her. She drank in the sight with her dark eyes, her lusty gaze traveling up and down him, settling on his cock more than once.  
Zuko gripped her body tightly, and they fell back against the nearest wall, kissing hard, barely able to contain their passion. But they knew they couldn’t go at it in Mai’s living room, as much as they wanted to.   
Still, the thought thrilled Mai. To break the rules and do something so unboring. The thought got her heart pounding.  
She moaned again as Zuko lowered her down onto the bed in her room, settling her on her back on the thick comforter and cushioning. Mai ran her hands along the plush bedding, waiting for him.  
He undid his pants and jumped into bed with her, his body hovering over hers. Mai goaded him to kiss at her breasts, and he did, suckling them sweetly. With a hard pull and a twist of his tongue around her nipple, he pulled away, letting her get a good look at the dark hickey he had left on her breast.  
“Let me return the favor,” she told him, and kissed at his flesh, sucking hard on his skin as he shuddered under her touch.  
She broke off, and pressed another sweet, gentle kiss to his lips, letting her gaze melt into his. The moment they shared in that sweet bliss was so passing but it was so heavenly.  
Zuko trailed his fingertips up and down Mai’s back, making her shiver. Small goosebumps rose with his touch, and she enjoyed the teasing.  
From behind her, Mai could hear him say, “You gonna be okay on your knees?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?” she replied, pushing herself up against him, letting him know that she wanted it; that she desired it just as much as he did.  
Without delay, Zuko pushed into her, eliciting another quiet moan from Mai. He thrust himself in and out of her, at a speed that kept increasing, till they both were shuttering and sweating, enjoying every moment of their sex but also desperate for the release of orgasm.  
Mai clutched at the sheets as Zuko placed his hands on her hips, bracing himself at his quick pace.  
He kissed her breasts once more, tenderly. Letting the slowness melt into the rapid thrusting that shook their bodies.  
“Stop!” Mai gasped into his ear.  
Zuko gave another hard thrust into her, and stopped, biting down hard on his lip. Mai’s eyes wandered to the nearby door, and Zuko, despite the strange flooded feeling in his ears, could hear voices right outside.  
“I knew we shouldn’t have done this in the living room,” Mai whispered, and pushed off of Zuko, hurrying away down the hall.  
Zuko followed after her, nearly running to keep up.  
Our clothes, Zuko thought, but he didn’t give another damn about their clothes for they were now hidden away in some dark hallway. And now he was going to fuck his girlfriend up against the wall, and that thought drowned out everything.  
Mai whispered and moaned into his ear, soft curses falling from her lips and she got closer and closer to reaching her ultimate pleasure. The floor was a bit harder on her knees than she wanted it to be, but the sensations that flooded her body kept her on the ground, moaning and wanting more.  
Wanting nothing more than to let this continue forever on.  
Zuko kissed at her neck, and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her as he pistoned in and out of her at a pace that was nearing frantic. Mai let go of a groan she didn’t know she had been holding, and bit her lip.  
“Damn, you’re hot,” Zuko whispered, groaning along with her.  
That made Mai smile. She cried out as he brought her down from the wall that he had been pressing her up against, and now supported her weight entirely. Mai wrapped her legs around him, gripped at his strong arms with her hands, and let him move her up against his body.  
She buried his face in his neck, and bit at the sensitive flesh. Making him whimper.  
She loved when he came undone like that.  
Mai laced her fingers through his hair, pushing it back out of his face and then pulling it back to her, raking her fingers through his scalp as she ground herself up against him.  
She clamped her hands down onto his shoulders, and shifted herself suddenly, so that Zuko was hitting her right where she wanted. The new position struck at her clit in a way that made her barely contain herself.  
Her moans were growing louder, though she tried to suppress them by burying them into Zuko’s skin.  
He kept rubbing up against her clit, making her body hot all over, like a fire burned within her and she loved the burning sensation. Every second of it. Her body shuddered again as she felt her orgasm approaching, fast.  
But Zuko didn’t let her have her satisfaction just yet.  
He rolled over on the bed again, letting his body sink down into the soft sheets below him. Mai let out a frustrated moan, looking down into his eyes with a sense of feralness that made him hot.  
With a snap of her teeth, she straddled him, pressing herself down onto his cock. She moved herself back and forth against it, riding it hard, letting it stroke up against her clit until she was satisfied.  
Zuko moaned, and gripped at the sheets, happy to let her have this control. Mai rode him hard, straddling him as she rocked up against his erection. Faster as her desperation increased, her peak getting closer…  
…until she reached it. Her breath stopped, caught in her throat, and her eyes opened wide as the orgasm went through her body. The pleasure was so great that she couldn’t even move, just let the waves continue through her body until it subsided.  
When she came back down from her high, she finally let out a breathy moan, and breathed again. She fell back down against the bed, letting the arch in her back relax against the soft, soft sheets.  
“You’re so beautiful when you come,” Zuko told her, with another hard suck to her breast.  
Mai grabbed for a pillow, and moved it underneath her head. With a easy smile, and half-closed eyes, she looked at him, still in the heat of the moment. Small beads of sweat covered his body, his eyes were intense, and his hair was a mess, falling all over him. His skin slightly shimmered with sweat, and his body was energized, still desperate to ride her. His cock was throbbing.  
“Ride me,” she told her, and spread her legs out.  
She brought them up to hug him as he pushed himself into her, making her sigh in pleasure once more. He leaned towards her, pressing his body down on top of her as he rode her hard.  
He kept nipping at her skin.  
Zuko gave more hard thrusts into her before pulling out, bringing himself to orgasm with his hand. The white fluid landed on Mai’s stomach. Zuko paused, his entire body spent with the heat of their love-making.  
Or fucking, whatever it was.  
He leaned back up against her, smiling openly.  
“And we didn’t even get caught,” he said, gesturing to the living room door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes Sexy Maiko Week 2015. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
